Défi
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Lucy appelle Loki pour répondre à un défi de Mirajane. Lucy ne comprend pas pourquoi son esprit ne veut pas l'aider. Va-t-elle réussir à le faire craquer ?


Titre : Défi

Auteur : Marquise Sissy

Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : OS, Romance

Résumé : Lucy appelle Loki pour répondre à un défi de Mirajane. Lucy ne comprend pas pourquoi son esprit ne veut pas l'aider. Va-t-elle réussir à le faire craquer ?

Bêta-lectrice : K'el et Bagin que je remercie d'avance

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du défi fic en chaine de la ficothèque ardente.

* * *

DEFI

- Porte du Lion ouvre-toi !

- Lucy, tu m'a appelé ?

- Salut Loki, accueillit joyeusement la blonde. J'aurai besoin que tu me rendes un énorme service !

La jeune femme s'approcha rougissante de l'esprit du Lion et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Le jeune homme hésita entre le rire et la stupéfaction. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'osait pas lui demander… A lui, le protecteur des autres esprits, un des plus puissants parmi eux… Non, il avait dû rêver. C'était cela, il était en plein rêve et Virgo viendrait dans quelques instants le réveiller pour lui parler de ses histoires de cœur.

- S'il te plait, Mirajane a promis qu'elle mettrait de la bave de grenouille dans la bière des perdants…

- Lucy, tu n'exagérerais pas un peu là ? demanda le rouquin d'un air réprobateur.

- Un tout petit peu…

- Un tout petit peu comment ?

- Mira est un vrai démon, supplia la jeune fille.

- Lucy…

La jeune fille soupira et se retourna vexée d'avoir été si rapidement repoussée. L'appartement était petit mais elle fit tout de même quelques pas pour s'éloigner de celui à qui elle avait demandé un service en tant qu'ami, pas comme à un esclave comme d'autre constellationnistes l'avaient fait avant avec lui. Elle aurait vraiment aimé faire équipe avec Loki pour ce défi, Grey était avec Juvia, Natsu avec Lisanna et elle ne pouvait pas le faire avec Erza c'était un défi mixte avec un membre de la guilde. Et puis, elle voulait vraiment gagner la récompense , cent mille joyaux, de quoi payer son loyer et quelques babioles supplémentaires. Elle décida d'utiliser la meilleure méthode pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de Léo sans élever la voix : elle bouda. Assise devant son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard fixé sur la rivière qui passait de l'autre coté de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Le lion commença à s'agiter, il n'aimait pas rester en place. Il pouvait rentrer dans le monde des esprits seul mais l'idée de partir en étant fâché avec sa maîtresse ne lui plaisait pas, contrairement à Aquarius. Il allait devoir être patient.

Sa vie dans le monde des humains aurait dû être très courte, tout juste trois ans, et sans Lucy, il ne serait plus en vie du tout. Un nouveau Lion serait né et il aurait été oublié, elle lui avait sauvé la vie en réalisant l'impossible, en convoquant et convaincant le Roi des Esprits.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bougeaient. Les minutes devinrent des heures, seul le tic tac de l'horloge ponctuait le silence. A un moment, la jeune fille s'agita sur son siège. Loki crut un instant qu'elle allait enfin sortir de son mutisme mais elle se contenta d'attraper une pile de papier et un stylo dans un tiroir. Un nouveau bruit empli alors le silence, celui du stylo qui glisse sur le papier. Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut les grondements de l'estomac de Lucy qui s'ajoutèrent. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant de sa place, pas plus que l'esprit du Lion qui restait debout au centre de la pièce, attendant que sa maitresse entende raison.

Soudain, la jeune fille glissa de son siège, inconsciente. Filant à une vitesse extraordinaire, Loki la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit et partit dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose de sucré à lui donner. Il vit tout d'abord une jolie coupe de fruits, remplie de pommes, de poires et autres fruits, en ouvrant les placard à la recherche de sucre, il trouva de tout sauf ce qu'il cherchait. Où Lucy pouvait-elle bien cacher ses sucreries ? Une voix dans son dos le fit sursauter.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Tu as fait un malaise, je cherche du sucre. Retourne te coucher.

- Je n'aurai pas fait de malaise si tu avais accepté ma demande et il n'y a pas de sucre chez moi, ça fait grossir.

- Fariboles, je sais que tu adores les sucreries !

- Je n'en ai pas ici, les autres se jetteraient dessus en un éclair et détruiraient la cuisine au passage. Natsu et Happy ont un flair infaillible pour les trouver.

Le rire moqueur du Lion s'éleva dans la pièce. Il reconnaissait bien là ses deux amis. Et il ne doutait pas qu'Erza les aiderait à les trouver en mettant en pièces les meubles. Lucy avait raison de ne pas garder de sucrerie chez elle, sinon son appartement finirait vite en miettes.

Lucy imita le rouquin tout en se préparant un en-cas. Elle avait vraiment faim après-tout ! Ils restèrent dans la cuisine comme deux bons amis même si une légère tension persistait. Sautant du coq à l'âne, Lucy lança d'un air légèrement déçu :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas. Tu as montré ton corps à plein d'autres femmes, voire esprits. Alors pourquoi pas à moi ?

- Parce que tu es ma maitresse.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, explosa la blonde ! Si je l'avais demandé à Taurus, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde !

- Ce type se balade en slip toute l'année ! Bien-sûr que ça ne le dérangerait pas ! D'ailleurs vas-y appelle-le et demande lui !

- Parfait ! Ouvre-toi porte du Taureau !

- Maitresse vous êtes magnifique comme toujours, salua l'esprit du taureau.

- J'ai besoin que tu te déshabille Taurus.

- Oh maitresse enfin, répondit l'intéressé des cœur dans les yeux, s'apprêtant à sauter sur Lucy.

Aussitôt l'esprit du Lion s'interposa entre-eux cachant le Taureau à la vue de Lucy. Ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, alors que sa maitresse succombait enfin à son charme, ce poseur de Lion se mettait entre eux. Il tenta de le renvoyer dans le monde des esprits avec un bon coup de hache sur la tête qui fut stoppé d'un revers de bras à quelques centimètres de sa cible qui lança à Lucy "C'est bon, je capitule, tu as gagné".

Taurus fut renvoyé dans le monde des esprits après de longues protestations. Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui se tramait entre ces deux là. Une fois le Taureau parti, Loki entreprit de déboutonner sa veste, un regard plein de défi ancré dans celui d'une Lucy rougissante. Elle l'arrêta, elle ne voulait pas cela se fasse comme ça, elle voulait un cadre plus romantique, moins… culinaire. Doucement, presque tremblante, elle attrapa le bras du Lion et le traîna à sa suite dans sa chambre.

Loki, l'aurait parié cela allait être sa première fois. La première fois qu'elle allait voir un autre homme que Grey nu, et encore il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait vu le jeune homme totalement nu. Aux vues, de sa réaction quand celui-ci se déshabillait, elle allait devoir faire un terrible effort pour fabriquer ce qu'elle voulait. S'asseyant sur le lit de la jeune fille, il finit de déboutonner sa veste et la fit tomber à terre, dénoua sa cravate qui rejoignait sa veste. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de sa chemise, bien qu'il ne la regardait plus, dans une sorte de pudeur qui lui était propre, il sentait le regard de sa maîtresse peser sur lui. Il sentait qu'elle détaillait chacun de ses gestes, mémorisait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il lui laissait voir.

La chemise finit elle aussi à terre. Il défit son pantalon et osa enfin à nouveau lever les yeux vers Lucy. Elle faisait concurrence à une pivoine, une jolie pivoine soit dit en passant, mais elle soutenait son regard. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui, tremblante, son visage proche du sien, elle lui retira ses lunettes qu'elle posa sur un coin de son bureau, et tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux. Tout à son affaire, elle arrêta de rougir.

Quand elle comprit que la crinière du Lion ne se laisserait pas se discipliner si facilement, elle partit dans sa salle de bain et revint les bras chargés de produits cosmétiques. Loki protesta vivement, en hurlant qu'il ne la laisserait pas le déguiser que ce soit avec du gel ou du maquillage.

La jeune Heartfilia n'en fit qu'a sa tête, après tout c'était sa création, pas celle de Loki, il n'avait donc pas son mot à dire. Lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec ses cheveux, ils étaient aplatis des deux cotés de son crâne avec une raie sur la droite. Lucy recula pour mieux apprécier son œuvre et ne parut pas totalement satisfaite.

Elle revint vers lui et commença à déplacer ses mains fraiches sur son corps, tentant de positionner ses bras, ses hanches, sa tête. Dans sa concentration un petit bout de langue rosée sortait de sa bouche. Il finit le bras droit sur sa nuque, le gauche sur sa hanche droite et la tête en arrière. Lucy recula à nouveau et revient de nouveau.

Ses mains prirent de l'assurance, se posèrent sur ses hanches, ses flancs, son torse, ses abdominaux, elle était partout et déclenchait en lui un feu qu'il tentait de maitriser tant bien que mal. La poitrine de la jeune fille se pressa contre lui lorsqu'elle leva les bras du Lion au ciel. Ce corps collé au sien, failli faire perdre le contrôle au Lion.

Finalement Lucy plaça sa main gauche sur le haut de sa tête, la droite sur le bas, paumes faces à faces, doigts écartés, dans une imitation de gueule animale, elle fit pencher le torse de Loki vers la droite, encore une fois s'éloigna. Elle revint aussitôt et, d'un geste, baissa son caleçon, le roux fut si surpris qu'il ne bougea pas.

La jeune fille se recula et sembla seulement prendre conscience de son geste, car les rougeurs de ses joues qui avaient disparues, réapparurent aussitôt. Elle se cacha les yeux derrière ses mains. Elle avait jusque là tenté de faire abstraction de la nudité de Loki et s'en été plutôt bien tirée, mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait dans son entier. Elle comprenait pourquoi tant de femmes restaient auprès de lui lorsqu'il vivait dans le monde des humains. Une légère vague de désir commençait à naitre en elle.

Elle tenta de se reprendre, elle devait se focaliser sur la récompense, uniquement sur cette fichue récompense et rien d'autre. Et puis, c'était mal, il était son esprit et son ami. Non, elle ne devait pas céder à la vague de chaleur qui la submergeait. Elle inspira un bon coup et alla chercher son matériel de dessin. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé ses pinceaux, son chevalet et ses couleurs de fabrication stellaire. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup utiliser la magie pour créer en général mais là, elle était sûre que les autres le feraient.

Elle s'installa et s'attela à l'esquisse des traits du jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle l'observa attentivement et après réflexion et pour ne pas le gêner devant toute la guilde, elle décida de le peindre à partir des hanches. Son regard était insistant, tentant de retenir la moindre courbe, le moindre muscle qui saillait. Plus elle détaillait le Lion, plus elle le trouvait beau, désirable. Un instant, elle pensa ne pas partager son œuvre, mais préférait se faire fouetter que de ne pas tenter de gagner la récompense.

Elle s'attela ainsi à la première partie de son travail pendant de longues heures. Loki ne bougea presque pas et s'il le fit, se remit aussitôt en position, il ne râla pas, il se contenta juste de la regarder un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Quand la jeune fille posa son fusain, il faisait nuit noire. Le Lion non content de pouvoir bouger, s'approcha d'elle par derrière et regarda le résultat de ces interminables heures de pauses. Il sourit satisfait du résultat.

La nuque endolorie, Lucy se massa une de ses épaules raide et décrivit un cercle avec sa tête. Elle sursauta quand deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent à les masser. Lentement, elle se détendit et laissa aller sa tête en arrière contre le ventre ferme et chaud de Loki. Le jeune homme était si habile de ses mains qu'un léger gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle se raidit aussitôt, honteuse de s'être ainsi laisser aller devant son ami si particulier à son cœur.

Aussitôt, l'esprit recula. Lucy, croyant l'avoir effrayé, se retourna et le vit s'éloigner d'elle en lui tournant le dos. La pensée fugace qu'il était beau même de dos l'effleura et elle s'approcha de lui lentement. Tout en douceur, pour ne pas le brusquer elle posa une de ses mains sur le dos du jeune homme qui s'éloigna un peu plus. Elle ne comprenait pas le Lion.

- Loki tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Disons que j'ai… euh un petit problème. Peux-tu t'éloigner un peu plus s'il te plait.

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne peux pas t'aider ? continua la jeune fille de plus en plus inquiète.

- Non… Enfin, si tu pourrais… mais non… et puis ça ne serait pas bien.

- Je ne comprends rien, je peux d'aider oui ou non ? interrogea la jeune fille en s'avançant légèrement.

- Ne t'approche pas ! cria le Lion sentant son mouvement. Il semblait souffrir.

Devant l'apparente souffrance de son ami, Lucy ne l'écouta pas et continua sa lente progression vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle entoura le jeune homme de ses bras fins et posa sa tête contre son dos. Le Lion la supplia de s'éloigner. Il savait qu'en sentant sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle dans son dos, ses mains autour de ses épaules, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il savait qu'il se laisserait aller au désir qu'il avait réprimé d'une volonté de fer tout au long de cette soirée en sa compagnie.

Il se retourna lentement et plaqua la jeune fille contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure blonde. Il la pria encore de s'éloigner pour son propre bien. Lucy venait de comprendre que si les mots de l'esprit demandaient une chose, son corps le contredisait violemment, contre sa cuisse elle pouvait sentir le désir de Loki se manifester. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi, il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'approche. Elle comprenait aussi ses doutes, elle les partageait.

Elle n'avait pas envie de fuir ce désir. Au contraire, elle avait envie d'y répondre. La douceur et la chaleur de l'étreinte du Lion et cette pointe de désespoir dans sa voix, comme s'il se punissait de ressentir quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Et plus, il la suppliait de s'éloigner, plus son étreinte se resserrait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il ne savait juste pas comment lui dire. Elle avait envie de répondre à ses attentes, elle le désirait aussi. Il était beau, bien élevé, un peu beau parleur et charmeur mais surtout, il était attentif. Chaque fois, qu'elle le convoquait, et qu'il daignait apparaître mais cela s'était une autre histoire, il la protégeait au risque de sa vie même s'ils se chamaillaient systématiquement.

Elle s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du Lion, elle lui murmura d'une voix hésitante "Je… Je veux bien tu sais…". Son cœur battait à toute allure, et elle se demanda un instant si c'était une bonne idée. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire et chercha dans son regard, la trace d'hésitation qu'il avait perçu dans sa voix. Même s'il crut y déceler cette incertitude un instant, les yeux marrons de la constellationniste reflétaient sa détermination et son désir. Il n'hésita pas plus et fonça sur ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut ardent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs langues se cherchaient dans un ballet délicieux. Ils se goûtaient l'un l'autre, s'étonnaient de leur saveur respective comme seulement on peut le faire une première fois.

La violence de ce premier baiser passé, Loki attrapa Lucy sous les jambes et dans le dos et la porta, telle une princesse jusqu'à son lit ou il la déposa délicatement. Il profita de ce moment de répit pour la contempler, comme seul un amant peu contempler une femme avec dans le regard, un mélange de désir, d'anticipation et de profond respect. Bien qu'encore vêtue, la jeune fille se sentit nue sous ses yeux la dévorant. Pour ne pas être plus gênée, elle se couvrit les yeux de son bras, dénudant ainsi la peau de son ventre.

Le Lion s'assit sur le lit à coté d'elle, attrapa son bras et le retira. Il lui vola un nouveau baiser plus doux, moins passionné, comme pour ne pas effrayée celle qui l'accepterait bientôt en elle. Tout en picorant les lèvres rougies, il vint se placer au dessus d'elle et leur regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau.

D'une main sensuelle, il alla caresser ses flancs à travers le chemisier blanc. Il trouva le tissu encombrant et décida de passer en dessous et de laisser la pulpe de ses doigts parcourir le ventre pâle et plat qui s'offrait à lui. Mais découvrir ce ventre fut rapidement insuffisant, il voulait découvrir chaque parcelle de peau. Il voulait l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses.

Presque à regret, il lâcha les lèvres Lucy et se releva légèrement. Un à un, commençant par les boutons les plus éloignés de la poitrine généreuse et ferme de la jeune fille, il déboutonna le chemisier. A chaque bouton ouvert, il déposait un baiser papillon sur la peau mise à nue. Et à chaque baiser, un frisson de plaisir parcourait l'objet de son attention. Les doigts de Lucy jusque là inactifs vinrent récompenser ces baisers par de douces caresses sur sa peau nue. A peine des effleurements, comme si elle hésitait encore à le toucher.

Quand Loki déboutonna enfin le dernier rempart du haut de la constellationniste, il se recula pour l'observer encore une fois. Elle était belle, plus belle que Karen, plus belle que sa mère. A la pensée de cette maitresse si attentionnée, il s'en voulu de désirer Lucy. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas, c'était mal. Soudain, il se releva, les idées confuses.

La jeune fille, elle, en avait décidé autrement et accompagna son mouvement. Le sentant troublé, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tout en laissant glisser ses mains sur les flancs du Lion, les arrêtant sur ses hanches. Voyant qu'il restait distant, elle descendit une de ses mains sur son entrejambe, le masturbant très doucement. Loki ne résista pas à la caresse et laissa un gémissement de plaisir franchir ses lèvres. Contente de provoquer à nouveau des réactions chez son amant, elle gloussa.

La vengeance de celui-ci fut terrible, terriblement exquise. Il oublia ses états d'âme, dégrafa le soutient-gorge de la femme assise sous lui, dégusta la peau de ses seins et fut plus que ravi de lui arracher ses seconds gémissements de plaisirs de la soirée. La sentir se tortiller d'extase sous lui l'excita de plus en plus. Plus ses gémissement, il voulait entendre les cris de plaisir de celle qui s'offrait totalement à lui.

Ils étaient maintenant allongés sur le lit, dans une caresse sensuelle il laissa sa main s'égarer sur la peau brûlante jusqu'à la petite culotte de la demoiselle. Il pouvait déjà sentir son humidité à travers le tissus de coton. D'une caresse habile, il la fit se cambrer de plaisir à nouveau et, bien que leurs deux corps le réclamait, il n'alla pas plus loin. Il voulait l'entendre le supplier, il voulait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle le désirait, il voulait qu'elle exprime son désir de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Le corps de la jeune femme lui disait. Il connaissait tous les signes du plaisir et du désir par cœur, ce n'était pas sa première fois et d'habitude il s'en contentait. Mais c'était Lucy, elle était spéciale, chère à son cœur et à celui de beaucoup d'autres humains, mages ou esprits. Il la détailla si belle dans son plaisir, si désirable et se rappela qu'elle avait même charmé le Roi des Esprits. Elle était belle, gentille et généreuse et elle se donnait à lui. Lui pauvre esprit longtemps égaré par ses propres erreurs. Alors, oui, il avait besoin de l'entendre lui dire qu'elle le voulait, lui et pas un autre. Quelque part, il avait besoin qu'elle le rassure. Certaines trouverait cela pathétique mais il savait que Lucy comprendrait sans même qu'il ne dise un mot.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Dans un geste empli de douceur et d'amour, elle l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres près de son oreille et un mot lui suffit à faire tomber cette dernière barrière qu'il avait érigé dans son esprit. Il ne voulait plus attendre. Il ne pouvait plus. Elle s'ouvrait à lui dans bien des sens.

Son expérience lui permit de rapidement faire disparaître les derniers remparts de la nudité de Lucy. Il la contempla une nouvelle fois dans son ensemble et se fondit en elle, laissant le plaisir les parcourir tous les deux. Il se montra attentionné, cherchant à donner à celle qu'il révérait tant le plus de plaisir possible.

Il sut qu'il avait atteint son but lorsqu'un cri de jouissance s'échappa de la bouche pulpeuse qu'il venait d'embrasser. Il continua de bouger en elle, alors qu'elle se déhanchait sous lui, puis sur lui. Leurs cris de plaisir retentirent dans tout l'appartement. Ils tremblaient de plaisir, ils sentaient qu'ils allaient bientôt rejoindre le septième ciel quand tout à coup un énorme fracas retentit dans le petit appartement, les coupant net.

- Lucy, Lucy, tout va bien ? commença une voix famillière.

- On t'entend crier jusque dans la rue ! continua une seconde

- Natsu, Erza, puisque je vous dis que je suis sûre qu'elle va plus que bien, répliqua une dernière voix.

Les trois coéquipiers de la constellationniste, quatre si on comptait Happy, entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Natsu et Erza semblaient prêts à en découdre tandis que Grey, essayait tant bien que mal de les retenir. Happy quant à lui volait au dessus d'eux ne sachant pas très bien quel parti prendre.

Tous s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte. Grey affichait un air désolé. Erza rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle comprit ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre. Natsu, lui, ne comprit pas et se jeta sur les deux amants ou plutôt sur Loki en hurlant. Il fallut toute la force de persuasion d'Erza, de Grey et de Lucy, qui s'était habillée d'un drap, pour le calmer.

Une fois la petite troupe partie, le désir était retombé et un long silence gêné plana dans l'appartement. Tout s'était fait si vite, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de comprendre et encore moins d'en parler. Ce fut l'esprit du Lion qui brisa le silence.

- Je vais y aller.

-Reste… la voix de Lucy était faible et ses yeux fixaient le sol mais la supplique dans sa voix était perceptible. S'il te plait…

- Lucy, ce que nous avons fait, ce… je… c'est…

- Juste pour dormir…

Sans la regarder Loki entendait les larmes dans sa voix. Il ne regrettait pas. Il était juste perdu. Il n'était pas censé aimer sa maitresse dans ce sens là. Il voulait lui dire, lui expliquer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme cela. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. "Lucy, je… pardon", il ne savait pas de quoi il s'excusait, de la faire pleurer, de l'aimer, de la désirer. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait le faire. La réponse de la jeune fille ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait, mais elle fut libératrice. Elle lui dit qu'il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, qu'il devait simplement rester là avec elle, qu'elle le savait assez fort pour rester auprès d'elle et qu'elle ferait des efforts pour pouvoir convoquer deux voir trois esprits à la fois afin qu'il soit avec elle plus souvent. A travers ces mots, elle lui disait qu'elle avait besoin de lui hors du champ de bataille, qu'elle l'aimait.

Desserrant son étreinte, il la guida jusqu'au lit et l'allongea dessus. Il se plaça à coté d'elle, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, son front, caressa une dernière fois la peau douce de son visage et la prit dans ses bras. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il la vit sourire et sourit à son tour. Alors comme deux anges tombés du ciel, ils s'endormirent paisiblement.


End file.
